iTreehouse
by BananaPuddingIsMyFriend
Summary: A Smartbabie challenge. Sam and Freddie get locked in a treehouse. What will happen when they have no means of escaping?
1. Just Great, Sam!

Hey all you people out there!!! 'Nana Pudding here. I'm pretty sure these challenges are old, but I decided to do one. Smartbabie's tree house challenge caught my attention, so here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I'm a 14-year-old girl. Do you really think a 14-year-old girl would be able to run iCarly? I think NOT!

Chapter One

The veins on my forehead were practically ready to burst, but my voice was in a hushed tone. "Remind me why I go anywhere with you again."

"Because you can't resist it," she smirked knowingly. How could she be so calm about this whole situation?!

"And because I can't resist it, I follow along on your little escapades, right? Because I'm afraid you'll get arrested."

"Right." Her emerald eyes gleamed.

"And so because of that fear, I have no choice but to come with you. Then you steal ten bucks from a guy and we end up stuck in a tree house with this stranger below us screaming at us."

"Uh huh." She's fully enjoying this.

I sigh. "Only you......."

The ruckus below soon fades into silence.

"Alright, it's safe to go down, Doofus."

"How do you know they're not still down there, just waiting for us to emerge?"

"Because I just know these things. And who still says 'emerge'?"

Without retaliation, I tug on the latch of the tree house door. The thing is, it doesn't budge. I pull again, harder this time. Still nothing. "I think it's locked."

"Here let me see it." She grabs me at the waist, flinging me halfway across the room. She too tries to open the door, but it stays shut tight. She reaches into her pocket, pulling out her trusty hairpin, searching for the lock. Her fist slams on the oak floor. "Dang it! It's locked from the outside!"

She turns to me. "How could you be so stupid?!"

"What?! You were the one that dragged me in here in the first place!"

"I did not _drag_ you!"

"YOU SLUNG ME OVER YOUR SHOULDER!!!"

"Well, you're a slow runner!"

"I'm sorry I don't run fast enough for you!"

"Well, you should be! Now shut up before I knock your block off!"

"Oh, ANYTHING for the Princess Puckett!" I yell, sarcasm dripping off every word, pulling off my jacket and dropping it.

"You BETTER be willing to do anything for me!"

"I don't have to listen to you! In fact, listening to you was what got me in this mess in the first place!!! If you'd just pre-empt your acts of spontaneity for just once, maybe we wouldn't be stuck in this stupid mess!!!!!!!"

"You don't have to yell," Sam said, barely audible.

"I have a reason to be upset!! I was supposed to go on a date with Aubrionna Casey tonight! Aubrionna Casey! A CHEERLEADER!! Do you know how much that means to me?!?!?! Huh?! Do you?!"

It grew deathly quiet. Sam just looked at me with those big, innocent eyes. I sighed and let myself slide against the wall down to a sitting position. Running my fingers through my hair and breathing deeply, I allowed myself to simmer down, my once boiling blood now cooled down.

We sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Through the cracks of the board walls, I could see the sun slowly slinking down in the sky, close to sitting on the horizon. I closed my eyes, thinking. What was Aubrionna thinking right now? Judging by the lack of light, I figured it was past five, the time we agreed to meet at the theater. She probably hated me right now.

I pulled out my phone to text her when it hit me. I could call for help! Unfortunately, when I flipped my phone open, it automatically died. I sighed once again, this time heavier, closing my eyes for the second time.

About five minutes had passed, and I smelled a wet, breathy scent of ham and toothpaste.

"What Sam?" I questioned, agitated.

She didn't answer. I opened my eyes. She sat in front of me, rubbing her forearm.

"What?" I asked again.

"Look.......I..........I.........I'm......s......s........s......."

Apologies were not her thing, and I could definitely tell she was trying her hardest to make this one sincere.

"I'm.................I'm sorry." She swiftly looked down. It was rushed, but an apology nonetheless.

"It's alright. I was just.........frustrated." Now I felt guilty. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."

"You don't have to apologize, dork. Just remember I'm the boss around here." A small smile spread across her face. She could be pretty scary, but her smiles were awfully contagious. I soon found myself grinning as well. That's when her face fell again.

"What's wrong?" I didn't normally find myself concerned about the she-devil, but this situation was different.

"Your phone is dead and mine's at home. What if no one finds us? What if we can't get out?"

"Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this. Just get some rest. We're obviously gonna be in here for awhile." But as Sam grabbed my jacket I had thrown in my fit of rage to use as a pillow, I began to realize that none of the tools in this minute abode would aid much in getting us out of here. Sam settled her head and my jacket on my shoulder. I sighed for the third time in half an hour. I wasn't so sure myself we'd be okay.

So whaddaya think so far? This is a story I'm having a lot of fun with, and if you guys want me to continue, more should be up very soon. So if you would, please click that irresistible little green and white review button and leave a comment and your favorite line of the first chapter.

Peace out, home fries,

'Nana Pudding


	2. Simultaneous Situations

Hey! Look who's back! Me! Gotta love Spence. Anyways, here is the next installment of my amazing story! Lol. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I once wished upon a star that I would become the owner of iCarly, but sadly, it did not come true.

Chapter Two

My head bobbed, my eyelids grew heavy. I was trying my best to stay awake. I _had _to stay awake. I'd never admit it to anyone else, but I was horribly terrified of the dark, which just happened to be surrounding me. To occupy myself, I hummed a favorite tune of mine, You and I. You could say I was obsessed with Anarbor, but that would be an understatement. Humming turned into singing, and soon enough, I was belting out a song in a treehouse in the late hours of the night.

Without you, there's no reason for my story

And when I'm with you, I can always act the same

Forever, yeah, if we're together

We can make it--

That's when I felt something. Something like a girlish shriek escaped my lungs, and Sam shot up fast as lightning.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

As my heartbeat once again took regular pace, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I felt something on my leg...."

Sam just giggled as I cocked my brow at her.

"That was me."

"Well, you scared the living-"

"Don't you DARE swear, Fredward Benson!"

"I was gonna say cheese."

"You have living cheese in you?"

"Wait............what?!"

She chuckled again. "Nothing...."

I sighed. She sighed. We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

After about ten minutes of random chuckling, we sighed simultaneously. A small smile then appeared on her face. The smile that meant she was thinking. Oh dear Lord!

"Sam........are you planning on ruining any of my body parts?"

She chuckled softly. Man, that girl laughed a lot! "No..............but I will if you want me to....."

"No thanks. So what's up."

"Well, I was just thinking............have you ever noticed how we say things at the same time?"

"Sure, I guess...."

"Well, don't you find that kind of weird? I mean, it's like we share the same mind."

"It's probably just a coincidence," I said, shrugging it off.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

It fell silent, and eventually, I met her eyes. They weren't the same evil eyes I always saw. In fact, I thought I saw a glimmer in her eyes. Our gaze didn't break until the silence was broken.

"We should, you know, probably get back to sleep."

"Yeah."

Without even discussing it, we entered a sleep position that felt............natural. She lay in front of me, my arm around her middle, her hand tugging on my shirt slightly, her face buried in my chest. I felt compelled to say something, but there was something about her that seemed so vulnerable and needy. So, feeling secure, I let sleep take over me.

Soooooo..............Sam and Freddie are getting closer and starting to at more like friends. Think I'm going too fast? Please tell me. I crave it. Also,Sam and Freddie's chemistry is hard to write accurately. So please tell me how I'm doing. And don't forget to tell me your favorite line. BTW: Thanks for the one person that told me their favorite line, mioneandron. You're awesome!!!

Peace out,

'Nana Pudding

P.S. The living cheese part is so something I would say.... = )


	3. Accidental Actions

Hey hey hey! What be up? Anyways, I give to you the third chapter. It's surprising that I wrote it out on paper before I typed it up. But like you care. Lol.

Disclaimer: I tried the Dan Schneider look, but just couldn't pull off his level of awesomeness. So sadly, I do not own iCarly.

Chapter Three

I stirred in my sleep at the sound of familiar laughter. Rays of light blinded me, causing me to blink rapidly. As my vision focused, piercing green eyes hovered over me, golden curls brushing my skin. With a groggy voice, I asked, "What's so funny?"

"You snore really loudly," the girl managed to choke out between giggles.

"Oh thanks. I sure appreciate you poking fun at me."

"Relax, Benson. I'm just pushing your buttons."

"Yeah, yeah.........." Then an extremely dangerous yet ingenious idea occurred to me. "You know, there's a penalty for pushing my buttons....." I stated, a sly smile forming on my lips.

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" She shared the same look as me.

"Well, you never know for sure, but you just might get a visit." I slid closer to her, her cheeks flushing. Why was she blushing?

"A visit from who?"

I faltered for only a few seconds before I continued. "Oh,you know. Someone like the.......tickle monster!" And with that, I attacked her.

After about five minute, she formed a yelp unfamiliar. Possibly a yelp of......pain? I hurriedly let her go and backed off.

"You okay, Sam?"

"Yeah, but I think I got a splinter."

"How?"

"Well, it _is_ a treehouse. It's sorta, you know, made out of wood."

"Right. Stupid question. Here, let me see."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't trust you."

"C'mon. Have I ever hurt you before?"

"No........."

"Do you really think a nerd like me has the capability of hurting you?"

She smirked. "No......."

"Then let me see."

She reluctantly gave me permission to examine her hand. I held it gently, turning it over to scope out the foreign object. One I found it, I pulled out my pocket knife. Sam winced.

"Don't be a baby! It shouldn't hurt at all. Now, close your eyes."

She slowly but obediently closed her eyes. "You're not gonna stab me, are you?" I chuckled.

"Why in the world would I do _that_?"

"Well, it _is_ the perfect moment to get revenge...."

"Where do you even get these ideas?!" As we conversed, I secretly used the tip of the blade to gouge out the splinter.

"Well, most of my relatives _are_ in jail."

"Very true."

She suddenly grew impatient. "Just get it over with already!"

Just for fun, I feigned fear. "Uh-oh...."

"Uh-oh? Uh-oh?! What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?!"

"Well, I kind of, um...........got it stuck further in........."

With that, her eyes flew open. She began to slap me repetitively.

"I knew-" slap, "I shouldn't-" slap, "have trusted-" slap, "you!" slap.

"Sam, calm down!" I grabbed her wrists, ceasing the slaps. "I was just kidding."

She switched our position, her gripping my wrists. I was then pinned down, Sam using full force on keeping me there. I could already feel bruises forming.

Her face was so close, I could feel her breath on my cheeks. It immediately sent chills down my spine. Before I could control what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around her back.

"You're so gonna....." But before she could finish the sentence, I pulled her closer to me, letting my lips crash against hers.

Thankfully, I gained control over my body again about five seconds into it.

Pulling away, I found a look of surprise and fear painting her face. She swiftly let me go, scooting to the opposite side of the small wooden room. I had done something completely stupid ad forbidden, and there was no way to escape it.

How does this chapter sound? I'd like to thank all yuns who are leaving helpful reviews. Virtual cookies for all of you. You guys really are awesome. So, if you'd like to receive virtual cookies yourself, I encourage you to click upon that amazing green and white review button.

Peace out, home fries,

'Nana Pudding


	4. Peanut Butter and Sardines

Heydee heyy! What be up chicks and brahs? Sorry. Had a surfer dude moment. Anyways, I'd like to take a moment to thank the following people for their kindness:

BeautifulDreamer

fishstix2006

NoToCreddieSeddieOnly

and ToucanMan

Thanks so much! You guys truly made my day. Virtual brownies for the four of you. Okay, now that I'm done rambling, here's chapter four!

Chapter Four

I hated silence. Unfortunately, that's exactly what engulfed the room Sam and I sat in. I dared not open my trap just yet. I knew I'd just say something stupid. So, I sat there, the quiescence eating me alive.

I tapped my foot for awhile, then started drumming with my fingers. Just as I started to feel like myself again, I felt the lethal glare of the blond drilling through the back of skull. I stopped abruptly.

Again, being choked by the silence, I tried to sit perfectly still. Inopportunely, that didn't work so well. Chiz, I hated ADHD! I'd already gone about fourteen hours without my medicine, making it increasingly worse. Somehow, though, I managed with much strain and work to stay perfectly still. I hated making Sam mad.

Well sure, I loved teasing her, but not to the point that she wouldn't even talk to me. At that point, I knew I did something horrifyingly unacceptable. I deserved to be socked in the face right now. At least, I'd rather that happen than sit here in dragging awkwardness. I mean, you could seriously cut the tension with a knife right now.

Sam probably wanted to cut me with a knife. My lips had no business touching hers. I should've just let her punch me. That would be a much more relieving punishment than the one I was sentenced to now.

What I couldn't figure out was why I kissed her in the first place. I mean, what compels a fifteen-year-old guy to kiss the girl he's hated since the age of five? Yeah, sure, opposites attract, but not Sam and me. _Definitely _not Sam and me. We just didn't go together. We were like peanut butter and sardines. Completely a disaster mixed together. Or like two puzzle pieces from two separate puzzles. There was no possible way we would fit together. Of course you could always cut the corners......

Wait. What?! What was I thinking?! There was no way on earth Sam and I could be together, and that was that! I simply wouldn't have it! I couldn't have it! It would just be.........weird. Strange. Inhumane at that. It just wasn't right.

Yet, I couldn't help but ponder the reason I kissed her. Why _did _I? Maybe it was just my reaction to skipping out on medicine. Yeah, that had to be it. Right? Ugh! Maybe I should try to talk to her...

"Sam?"

Nothing.

"Can we please talk?"

Nothing again. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. My lips had no business touching yours...."

She chuckled at that for a millisecond, then returned to the hardened look she wore before.

"I've thought about it, and I came to the conclusion that I did it because I skipped out on medicine."

"Medicine?" Finally! She spoke!

"Yeah. I sort of........umm..........have..........ADHD......."

"Oh. No wonder you used to be all high-strung....." A full sentence!

"Yeah....."

Silence returned. I swear, I hated silence so much! I spoke quickly to choke it.

"So, are we cool?"

Hesitantly, she shook her head. "We're cool."

I smiled. She then continued on to say, "But next time, keep your hormones to yourself." She pointed her finger at me.

I saluted her. "Yes, sir!"

She fake-glared at me. That's when I knew things were okay. For now.....

So, how'd I do???? I know a lot of you have been dying to read more. Lol. And yes, I mean you Crystal Marie! Now, if you would so kindly press the astonishing and quite tasteful green and white button. C'mon. You know you want to.............


	5. Who's a Better Kisser?

What up my faithful readers? I'm so grateful for all your reviews, I've decided to add another chapter. (You know I would've added another chapter anyways. Lol.) Anyways, please scroll down.

Disclaimer: I would say I own iCarly but, according to Alex Wolff, that's lying and lying's BAD! Lol. Anyways........

Chapter Five

It was day three in the treehouse, and I was getting pretty bored. The only way to occupy each other was to do random things. For awhile, we played hand-clapping games. When Sam made a comment about sounding like a girl, I quit. Then, we tried some tic-tac-toe with random objects. Being easily bored people, we finally quit that, laying next to each, our hands behind our heads. Of course, Sam was the first to complain.

"Freddifer?"

"What be up, home fry?"

"I'm sooooooooo bored!!!! And don't ever act gangsta again."

I scoffed. "At least I'm tan You're pale."

"Yeah because you have so much of a greater chance of becoming a gangsta than me."

"Don't doubt me."

"Yep, I can see it now. Fredward the Gangsta. You might as well just put a sign around him that says, 'I'm coolio forizzle, yo!' 'cause he be walkin' around all beast, naw meen!" As she said, she made two peace signs with her hands. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"You know, if you did become all ghetto, you'd walk in and get shot within five seconds."

"Yeah......." I chuckled softly, thinking how I might look if I was like that.

"Soooooooo..................."

"Soooooooooooooooo...................."

That's when she jumped up. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Isn't that a game girls play at sleepovers?"

"Yeah, but you're as close to feminine s me and Carly, so you qualify."

I grumbled. She sat criss-cross applesauce. I soon took the same position.

"Ok, me first Fredalupe. Truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm........truth."

"So predictable. Okay, who's a better kisser? Me or Carly?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"A legit one!"

What could I say?I couldn't lie and say Carly because she'd get all upset. I couldn't tell the truth and say her because she'd flip out on me.

"Hello? You gonna answer?" I hated her impatience. I prepared for the worst and replied.

"Ummm......y-you....PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!"

As I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my face with my arms, I heard her giggle.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, nerd."

"You sure?"

"Yes...............well, no promises.........."

I decided to let my guard down. "Okay, my turn. Who a better kisser? Me or Bradley?"

"What kind of-"

"A LEGIT ONE!"

"Right, umm...............well.......uhh............y-you I guess."

I immediately blushed. I wasn't liking this game so much. Without thinking, I spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, not really......"

"Do......do you wanna,you know, make sure?" I resorted to rubbing the back of my neck.

"I, I guess........"

And with that, I leaned forward. I could feel her breath on my face. As I was about to place my lips on hers, I pulled back.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's nothing personal, but I don't think I'm ready for this yet."

"Oh." Her face fell. "I understand."

"How about we get back to our game?"

"Right. The game."

Why did she look so upset? Did she actually _want_ to kiss me?

All I knew was this was too much too fast. I was supposed to be thinking about Aub. So why was Sam clogging my brain?

Haha. I'm so mean! But I was told maybe I could slow it down a little, so I'm taking their advice. This way, it makes it more fun to write. And the becoming ghetto and getting shot within five seconds thing actually was a conversation between my best friend and my crush. Lol. Had to throw that in there. As always, press that button!!!!


	6. Frednana Split

Hey hey people! You know, I just realized something. I never told you if Sam and Freddie had things to eat. Haha. Whoops! You know honestly, I didn't think about it until my best friend brought it up. So to assure you, yes, they have food and drink. Sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: Me: Sam and Carly, go stage right.

Carly and Sam: Nooo!!

Me: Freddie, stage left.

Freddie: Nuh uh.

Me: WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?!?!

Freddie: Because you're not Dan Schneider.

Me: Oh (laughs nervously). Right.

Chapter Six

Evening of day three. I was hungry. Sam was, too. She always was. I opened the door to the icy box that sat in the room, pulling out a juice pouch and sandwich ingredients.

What? You thought we were starving? Silly goose peoples! I guess I probably should've mentioned the refrigerator. Well, you know now.

As if she were of canine blood, Sam's ears actually pricked up at the scent of food.

"Food time again?" she asked hopefully.

"Food time again."

It was hard for me and even more difficult for Sam to only eat once a day. The supply of food wasn't so abundant in the first place, so we had to make it last. We'd pinpointed the exact time we'd eat every day. When the sun's rays bounced off of a metal plate laying against the west wall, it was time to eat. It was practically the only thing we looked forward to anymore.

I rapped up the food preparation, passing a sandwich to the girl and keeping one for myself.

Sam took a sip from our shared juice pouch. In a sense, I was proud of her for sparing what she had. "You know, if I get Mono from sharing with you and then die, I'll kill you."

"If you're dead, how will you be able to kill me?"

"Oh. True."

I smirked a smirk of Sam's that I had perfected. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind when your lips were all over mine yesterday."

She blushed, and not just any ordinary blush. It sort of looked like she had a severe sunburn. "You kissed me first!!!" I just laughed.

"Oh, whatever! You liked it."

"Did not!!"

"Did too!!"

"Did not!!"

"Okay, whatever you say.........."

She glared at me. "Not funny Freddork."

"Yeah, it kind of is."

The room fell silent. Then, she chuckled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I thought of a new nickname for you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Frednana Split." And she burst into a fit of laughter. Not being able to contain myself, I began to laugh uncontrollably also. Tears forced in the corners of our eyes before we finally calmed down.

"I like that one." I smiled.

"Good. 'Cause I'll be using that one a lot more."

As we leaned back simultaneously, our hands brushed. I didn't pull away though. A thought much more important was plaguing my mind. I had to ask her.

"Sam?" She looked up and I met her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Could we maybe, um, fight again?"

She laughed. "Does Fredward Benson, Queen of Dorks, miss fighting with me?" All the while, she smiled cockily.

"Well, sort of. It's just weird not fighting."

"Don't worry. As soon as we get out of here, you'll get the beating of your life."

I grinned. "Good."

She just cocked her eyebrow at me. "You're such a nub."

"I know."

"Let's just..............not fight for right now. I kind of like getting along."

The truth was, I kind of did, too.

Dun, dun, dun! Freddie actually misses fighting with Sam? And Sam wants to get along for now? Hmmmmm? I wonder what will happen............oh wait! I already know. Haha. It's that time again. Click it!


End file.
